My Guardian Angel translation
by elalein
Summary: genehmigte Übersetzung von My Guardian Angel von GFPrincessSerenityMoon! Was wäre, wenn Bellas Kindheit anders verlaufen wäre? Ja, sie ist bei Renee aufgewachsen und ist kurz vor ihrem 18. Geburtstag an die Forks High School gekommen. Bellas Kindheit war hart, aber ihre gesamte Kindheit hindurch hatte Bella ihren Schutzengel, der immer da war, wenn sie ihn brauchte!
1. Prolog

**Die Charaktere gehören Stephanie Mayer.**

**Die Geschichte gehört GFPPrincessSerenityMoon. Dies ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Danke für die Möglichkeit, deine Geschichte zu übersetzen!**

**Hier kommt ihr zum Original: www. fanfiction s/10380232/1/My-Guardian-Angel****  
**

**Danke an LadyFire fürs beta lesen!**

Prolog

Blutrote Augen, topasfarbene Augen, manchmal war die Farbe auch irgendwo dazwischen. In dem Moment, in dem ich diese Augen sah, wusste ich, dass ich ihnen und den dazugehörigen Leuten vertrauen konnte.

Als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, war ich sechs und lebte mit meiner Mum in Phoenix. Sie hatte mir erlaubt, alleine in den Park zu gehen und mich auch daran erinnert, nach Hause zu kommen bevor es dunkel werden würde, aber ich war so mit dem spielen beschäftigt, dass ich gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie spät es schon war.

Als ich endlich bemerkte, dass das Licht, in dem ich spielte, nicht von der Sonne, sondern vom Mond und Straßenlaternen kam, bekam ich Angst und anstatt nach Hause zu gehen, versteckte ich mich unter den Spielgeräten.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, weinte und betete, dass meine Mum mich finden würde. Doch statt meiner Mum tauchte mein Schutzengel auf. Er war über 6 Fuß (ca. 1,80m) groß und hatte lange, blonde Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen. Außerdem trug er einen Cowboyhut und –Stiefel und wurde von 2 Freunde begleitet. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sie alle blutrote Augen. Mein Engel hob mich hoch und brachte mich nach Hause und das Mädchen, mit dem er unterwegs war, sprach beruhigend auf mich ein, aber ich weigerte mich, meinen Engel loszulassen. Als wir an meinem Haus ankamen, stellten sie sicher, dass ich hinein ging, kamen aber nicht mit hinein. Ich drehte mich um, und winkte ihnen zum Abschied zu, doch sie waren schon verschwunden. Ich flüsterte ein Dankeschön in den Wind, wusste aber nicht, ob sie es noch hören konnten.

Im Laufe der Jahre kamen mir mein Engel und seine Freunde immer wieder zur Hilfe. Manchmal halfen sie mit Geld, ein anderes Mal wollten sie nur sichergehen, dass ich OK war. Oft hatten sie mir auch helfen müssen, wenn ich mich verlaufen hatte, oder wenn ich zu lange ausblieb.

Als ich 13 war, bezahlte ich all unsere Rechnungen. Ich wusste, dass meine Mum mich liebte, aber sie versuchte immer, sich selbst jünger zu machen. Sie hatte immer viele Männer in und um unser Haus und ich wusste, dass sie die wahre Liebe suchte, aber noch nicht gefunden hatte. Sie verließ meinen Dad gleich nach meiner Geburt, ich sah ihn nur für ein paar Wochen im Sommer, aber ich erzählte ihm nie, wie es wirklich bei Mum war.

Im Sommer vor meinem 14. Geburtstag besuchte ich meinen Dad Charlie, für ein paar Wochen und davor hatte ich noch alle Rechnungen bezahlt. Anscheinend machte meine Mutter jedoch, gleich nachdem ich weg war, eine Shoppingtour bevor die Schecks eingelöst werden konnten, so dass sie alle platzten.

Als ich wieder nach Hause kam, versuchte ich, mit den Zahlungen nachzukommen, aber der Strom wurde trotzdem abgestellt. Ich hatte Angst und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte.

Ein paar Tage, nachdem der Strom abgestellt worden war, war meine Mum mit einem ihrer Freunde aus und mein Engel tauchte mit seinen Freunden auf. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie, nachdem sie mich mit 6 Jahren nach Hause gebracht hatten, auftauchten. Ich hatte ihnen jedoch nie erzählt, dass meine Mum die Rechnungen nicht bezahlen konnte und wie ich mich abquälte, also waren sie schockiert, dass der Strom abgestellt worden war.

Mein Engel war so wütend, dass seine eben noch blutroten Augen sofort schwarz wurden, aber er versprach, dass so etwas nie mehr passieren würde. Er wies seinen Freund an, alle Rechnungen zu bezahlen, während er bei der Stromgesellschaft anrief und gleich für die nächsten Monate die Rechnungen bezahlte.

Ich war so dankbar, aber ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen, ich begann zu weinen, denn ich hasste, was passiert war, und dass mein Engel es herausgefunden hatte.

Mein Engel wies seine Freundin an, im Supermarkt Lebensmittel zu kaufen, da er bemerkt hatte, dass wir nur noch wenig Nahrung zu Hause hatten. Das Essen hätte für mich schon gereicht, da meine Mum immer mit ihren Freunden essen ging, weswegen ich mir darum eigentlich keine Sorgen machen musste.

Nachdem ich zu Abend gegessen hatte, hielt mich mein Engel auf der Couch im Arm. Ich war fast schon eingeschlafen, als ich die Stimme seines Freundes hörte: "Major, wir müssen gehen!" Ich wollte ihn bitten zu bleiben, aber ich schlief ein. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, waren mein Engel und seine Freunde verschwunden.

Auch wenn es schon 8 Jahre her war, seitdem ich sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte, wusste ich ihre Namen immer noch nicht. Alles, was ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste war, dass mein Engel 'Major' genannt wurde. Ich dachte jede Nacht an ihn.

Ungefähr eine Woche nach dieser Nacht erhielt ich einen Brief mit einer schwarzen Kreditkarte. Der Brief war kurz, aber doch so süß:

_"Bitte benutze diese Karte für alles, was du willst oder brauchst. Sie hat kein Limit, also brauchst du dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen! – JW"_

Ich versteckte die Karte vor meiner Mum, auch wenn er sagte, ich sollte sie für alles benutzen – nach allem, was er für mich getan hatte, wollte ich sie nur im äußersten Notfall benutzen. Ich fand schnell heraus, dass außer Mums Kreditkartenrechnungen alles bezahlt wurde und ich wusste genau, dass mein Engel dafür verantwortlich war. Ich bezahlte auch weiterhin die Kreditkartenrechnungen mit den Gehaltsschecks meiner Mutter, da ich nie das Geld von meinem Engel dafür benutzen würde, um meiner Mum damit zu helfen.

Auch während der nächsten Jahre benutzte ich die Karte nie. An meinem 16 Geburtstag tauchte die Freundin meines Engels alleine auf. Leider hatte meine Mum mal wieder vergessen, dass ich Geburtstag hatte, aber ich wusste, sie würde sich in ein paar Tagen daran erinnern und mir etwas schenken. Die Freunde meines Engels hatten immer blutrote Augen, aber ich vertraute ihnen, wie ich auch meinem Engel vertraute. Als sie sich meine Klamotten angesehen hatte, erklärte sie, dass ich eine komplett neue Garderobe brauchen würde. Ich stritt mit ihr, aber sie sagte, es wäre mein Geburtstag und ich hätte keine Chance. Nachdem sie meinen Engel angerufen hatte, gab ich schließlich nach.

"Major", sagte sie ins Telefon. "Du musst dieses Mädchen zu Besinnung bringen!" Ich wusste, es war nicht böse gemeint, sie war einfach nur frustriert.

"Süße?" fragte mein Engel, als ich mit ihm telefonierte. "Bitte geh mit Char einkaufen. Nimm die Karte, die ich dir gegeben habe. Ich habe gesehen, dass du sie noch nie benutzt hast. Bitte sieh es als Geburtstagsgeschenk von mir!" Da erfuhr ich endlich ihren Namen, Char. Ein schöner Name.

"In Ordnung", stimmte ich zögernd zu. Da ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt 16 war spielten meine Hormone verrückt, und das nur weil ich seine Stimme hörte. Ich hatte die Jungen an meiner Schule nie gemocht, außerdem war keiner von ihnen ein Cowboy, und da ich mir mit 6 Jahren geschworen hatte, dass ich nur einen Cowboy heiraten würde kamen sie sowieso nicht in Frage.

Nach diesem Gespräch nahm Char mich mit ins Einkaufszentrum. Ich hatte Shopping immer gehasst, aber mit Char machte es richtig Spaß, sie ließ mich selbst aussuchen und machte mir auch keinen Druck. Immer, wenn ich mit meiner Mum einkaufen war, suchte sie die fürchterlichsten Outfits für mich heraus. Ich bekam eine komplett neue Garderobe und auch einige neue Schuhe. Char hatte ein gutes Auge dafür und war, nachdem sie sah, was ich aussuchte, in der Lage, Sachen zu finden, die mir gefielen. Nachdem mich Char dazu überredet hatte, zahlte ich mit der Kreditkarte meines Engels. An der Kasse sah ich, wie die Summe immer höher wurde. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie viele Teile ich ausgesucht hatte. Als die Kassiererin bei der Hälfte angelangt war, versuchte ich, sie aufzuhalten und ihr zu sagen, dass sie den Rest zurückhängen sollte. Nie im Leben würde ich so viel Geld ausgeben oder meinen Engel erlauben, so viel für mich zu bezahlen. Doch Char sah die Kassiererin an und forderte sie auf, alles einzuscannen. Ich war nicht sicher, wie sie die Kassiererin dazu brachte, weiter zu machen obwohl ich es doch so offensichtlich nicht wollte.

Nachdem Char mich nach Hause gebracht hatte und mir half, alles in mein Zimmer zu bringen, musste sie auch wieder gehen. Eine halbe Stunde später kam dann auch meine Mum wieder. In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich meine neuen Sachen eingeräumt und meine alten Klamotten zum spenden verpackt.

Als ich im Junior-Jahr der High School war, traf meine Mum Phil, er war ein toller Typ, auch wenn er altersmäßig eher zu mir gepasst hätte, aber sie war glücklich mit ihm. Er war Baseballspieler in einer kleineren Liga. Es ging recht schnell mit den beiden, nach einer stürmischen Romanze machte er ihr einen Antrag und sie heirateten. Ich beschloss, mein Senior-Jahr in Forks, Washington, zu machen und bei meinem Dad zu wohnen, damit meine Mum mit Phil reisen konnte, ohne sich sorgen um mich machen zu müssen.

Das Einzige, was mir bei diesem Umzug Sorgen bereitete war, dass ich es meinem Engel nicht mitteilen konnte, ich hatte keine Möglichkeit, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen. Meine Mum würde am selben Tag, fliegen, nur etwas später. Ich entschloss mich dazu, eine Notiz mit der Information, wo ich zu finden wäre, für meinen Engel auf meinem Bett zu lassen. Da ich seinen Namen nicht kannte, schrieb ich 'Major' auf die Rückseite, da 'Engel' doch etwas sonderbar wirken würde. Ich hoffte einfach, dass er die Notiz bekommen und mich finden würde. Ich würde es ihm aber auch nicht vorwerfen, würde er es nicht tun. Die Kreditkarte packte ich auch ein, beschloss aber, sie nur zu verwenden, wenn es gar nicht anders ging.

Mein Dad holte mich vom Flughafen in Seattle ab, da er Polizeichef in Forks war, verbrachten wir die 4 Stunden Fahrt im Polizeiauto. In meinem neuen zu Hause angekommen, kamen sein Freund Billy und dessen Sohn Jacob mit einem alten Truck. Mein Dad Charlie erklärte mir, dass er den Truck für mich gekauft hatte – das war so eine süße Geste, und ich wusste sie zu schätzen.

Ich begann gleich nach meiner Ankunft in Forks mit dem Abschlussjahr an der Forks High School. Ich lernte eine Menge neuer Leute kennen, aber wirklich interessiert war ich nur an den 2 Personen mit topasfarbenen Augen. Ihre Augenfarbe glich der meines Engels. Jessica, die Gossipqueen der Schule, erklärte mir, dass es sich bei den beiden um die adoptierten Kinder von Dr. und Mrs. Cullen handelte. Ihre älteren Adoptivgeschwister hatten die High School letztes Jahr beendet. Die beiden, die noch in der Schule waren, hießen Alice und Edward und Jessica erzählte, dass Alice mit Jasper, der letztes Jahr die Schule abgeschlossen hatte, zusammen war. Anscheinend versuchten sie, die Beziehung weiterzuführen, auch wenn Jasper mit den anderen beiden – Rosalie und Emmett, die auch ein Paar waren – am College war.

Ich lernte Edward und Alice langsam kennen. Eigentlich interessierten mich die Jungs in der Schule nicht, aber Edward zeigte Interesse an mir. Als ich ihn das erste Mal im Biologiekurs traf, kam er danach eine Woche nicht zur Schule. Außerdem fiel mir auf, dass seine Augen, die beim Mittagessen noch die Farbe von Topas hatten, schwarz waren, als ich im Unterricht neben ihm saß.

Ich hing auch oft im Reservat ab, wo Billy und Jacob lebten und lernte ihre Legenden kennen. Jacob erzählte, dass sein Volk von Wölfen abstammte und sie daher ihren Stamm vor den kalten Wesen beschützen würden.

Nach ein paar Monaten fing ich an, mit Edward auszugehen. Mir fielen aber schnell merkwürdige Kleinigkeiten auf, die nicht zusammenpassten und ich merkte, dass er anders war. Ich begann, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen und fand heraus, dass er ein kaltes Wesen, ein Vampir aus den Stammeslegenden, war. Als nächstes realisierte ich, dass auch mein Engel und seine Freunde Vampire waren. Keine Ahnung warum, aber ich hatte keine Angst vor Edward und seiner Familie.

Als ich Edward damit konfrontierte, dass ich wusste, dass er ein Vampir war, wollte er mich wieder davon überzeugen, dass er schlecht für mich war. Er riss Bäume aus, nur um mir zu beweisen, wie stark er war. Alles was ich sagen konnte, war "Ich kann keine Angst vor dir haben. Du bist zu nett zu mir. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir!" Ich wusste, dass ich auch wegen meines Engels keine Angst hatte.

Ein paar Tage später nahm Edward mich mit zu seinem Haus, damit ich seine Eltern kennen lernen konnte. Esme und Carlisle waren sehr nett und ich erfuhr so einiges über Vampire.

"Warum sind eure Augen manchmal topasfarben und dann wieder schwarz?" wollte ich wissen. Ich hatte bemerkt, dass sich sowohl Edwards als auch Alices Augenfarbe langsam verändert, hatte aber auch den augenblicklichen Wandel an Edwards Augen gesehen.

"Nun, unsere Augen sind topasfarben, wenn wir satt sind", erklärte Carlisle "Schwarz werden sie aus verschiedenen Gründen, meistens aber wenn wir hungrig sind. Sie werden aber auch durch Lust oder Wut schwarz, da es sich dabei um sehr starke Gefühle handelt."

"Also haben alle Vampire topasfarbene Augen?" Eigentlich wollte ich fragen ob es auch welche mit blutrote Augen gab, aber irgendetwas hielt mich davon ab.

"Die Vampire in unserer Familie haben topasfarbene Augen, weil wir uns von Tierblut ernähren." sagte Esme.

"Vampire, die Menschenblut trinken, haben blutrote Augen." meinte Alice.

"Du musst dich von Vampiren mit blutroten Augen fernhalten!" verlangte Edward. Dieser Punkt schien im sehr wichtig zu sein. Und wieder erwähnte ich nicht, dass ich 3 Vampire kannte, die Menschenblut tranken. "Sie sind gefährlich und labil!"


	2. Kapitel 1

_**Kapitel 1**_

An einem Freitag bettelte mich Alice an, mit ihr shoppen zu gehen und ich stimmte, warum auch immer, zu.

"Bella, wie wäre es mit dem hier?" Alice hielt mir zum ungefähr hundertsten Mal ein T-Shirt hin, welches ich sofort hasste. "Nein Alice!" seufzte ich. Das war zu meiner Standardantwort für Alice geworden. "Aber dieses hier gefällt mir!" Ich hielt ein anderes Shirt hoch – das komplette Gegenteil von dem, was sie mir gezeigt hatte.

"Aber diese Farbe wird an dir nicht gut aussehen!" widersprach mir Alice, "Ich habe dich in diesem hier gesehen und Edward wird das an dir lieben!" Ich hatte erfahren, dass Alice eine Seherin war und Edward Gedanken hören konnte. Die gute Nachricht war, dass er meine Gedanken nicht hören konnte, ich wollte nicht, dass er von meinem Engel erfuhr. Ich erzählte auch niemanden von ihm.

"Alice", Ich war frustriert und schwor mir hier und jetzt, dass ich das shoppen mit ihr hasste und es nie wieder tun würde. Ich lief an ihr vorbei zum Auto, sie folgte mir ungefähr eine Stunde später mit mindestens 20 Einkaufstüten zum Auto. Als sie mich zu Hause absetzte, erklärte sie, dass die Hälfte der Tüten mir gehören würden. Aber ich wollte sie nicht und lehnte dankend ab, verließ das Auto und ging ohne die Einkäufe ins Haus.

Später am Abend kam Edward durchs Fenster in mein Zimmer. "Du hast wirklich ihre Gefühle verletzt", meinte er. "Sie wollte dir doch nur etwas Gutes tun!"

"Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich ihre Gefühle verletzt habe", ich wollte heute keinen Streit mit ihm. Alice war nur ein Teil der Dinge, die mich irritierten. "Aber ich hab ihr doch gesagt, dass mir die Sachen, die sie mir gezeigt hat, nicht gefielen. Ich hab ihr sogar gezeigt, was mir gefällt. Ich werde sicher nichts von jemandem annehmen, der meine Meinung nicht mal in Betracht zieht!"

"Ich werde mit ihr reden." meinte Edward schließlich, aber nach dem ich ihm das gesagt hatte, begann ich darüber nachzudenken, wie wenig Edward meine Meinung zu interessieren schien. "Möchtest du Morgen mit meiner Familie Baseball spielen? Die anderen kommen in die Stadt und wir machen ein Familienevent draus!"

"Sicher." stimmte ich zu, da ich durch die Shoppingtour zu müde war um darüber zu streiten. "Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett."

"In Ordnung Liebste." Er gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich hole dich morgen Früh ab."

Ich wartete, bis er weg war und schloss dann das Fenster. Er hatte schon öfter versucht, über Nacht zu bleiben, aber ich fühlte mich dabei nicht wohl. Wenn er mich im Arm hielt, musste ich daran denken, wie es in den Armen meines Engels, vor so vielen Jahren war. Es war das einzige Mal, dass er mich im Arm hielt, aber ich erinnerte mich daran, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre.

Der nächste Tag begann grau und wolkig. Ich wusste nicht, ob das Baseballspiel überhaupt stattfinden würde, aber Edward würde mir ja Bescheid geben, und obwohl der Tag grau und wolkig blieb, fing es nie an zu regnen. Edward holte mich gegen Mittag ab und wir machten uns auf den Weg zu dem Feld, auf dem sie Baseball spielen würden. Er meinte, dass der Rest der Familie schon dort auf uns warten würde.

Wir fuhren soweit es ging, aber den Rest des Weges mussten wir laufen. Edward hob mich auf seinen Rücken und lief in Vampirgeschwindigkeit los. Leider würde mir dabei jedes Mal übel. Er setzte mich neben Alice ab und stellte mir dann seine Familienmitglieder, die ich noch nicht kannte, vor. Ich sah nicht hoch, da sich mein Magen erst wieder erholen musste.

"Bella", Edward fauchte mich an. "Du bist unhöflich!"

"Edward", jemand wies Edward zurecht. Die Stimme erinnerte mich an die meines Engels. "Süße, bist du in Ordnung?"

Ich konnte nicht sofort antworten, riss nur meinen Kopf hoch und schaute in die Augen meines Engels. Seine Augen waren im Moment schwarz und ich vermutete, es war aus einem der Gründe, die Edward genannt hatte. Ich starrte ihn noch kurz an, bevor ich mich in seine Arme warf. Ich hatte ihn so vermisst und nicht gewusst, ob ich ihn je wieder sehen würde.

"Bella, er ist gefährlich!" meine Edward. "Du musst sofort zurück zu mir kommen, ich kann seine Gedanken nicht mehr hören!" Ich schüttelte heftig meinen Kopf. Ich würde meinen Engel nicht verlassen, und ich wusste, er würde mich auch nicht dazu zwingen.

"Zwing mich nicht!" bat ich meinen Engel.

"Nie Süße!" versprach mein Engel.

"Sie ist meine Seelenverwandte!" hörte ich Edward rufen. "Und du bist Alice Seelenverwandter!"

"Was?" Bisher hatte mir niemand etwas über Seelenverwandte erzählt. Da erkannte ich auch, dass mein Engel ebenfalls Alices Jasper war. In der Schule hatten alle davon gesprochen, wie unzertrennlich Alice und Jasper waren und hatten sich gewundert, dass er ohne sie aufs College ging.

"Was hast du Süße?" wollte mein Engel, Alices Jasper, wissen, als ich anfing, zurückzuweichen. Er war nicht mehr mein. Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr behalten, er gehörte zu Alice. Ich wusste aber auch, dass ich keine Sekunde länger bei Edward bleiben würde.

"Gar nichts." Ich seufzte und versuchte fröhlich auszusehen, aber er sah nicht so aus, als ob er mir glauben würde. "Wieso fangt ihr nicht mit dem Spiel an? Ich vermute, ich werde nur zusehen, richtig?"

"Jap!" der Vampir, der aussah wie ein riesiger Teddybär, kicherte. Das war also Emmett, er wirkte sehr nett, aber auch etwas schadenfroh.

Das Spiel begann und ich sah ihnen dabei zu. Edward schien der Schnellste zu sein und Emmett hatte anscheinend die meiste Kraft hinter seinen Schlägen, doch es schien auch so, als ob Jasper sich zurückhielt, ich war nur nicht sicher, warum.

"Weshalb bist du verwirrt Süße?" fragte Jasper während er darauf wartete, zu schlagen.

"Warum hältst du dich zurück?" Ich antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Ah, du hast es also bemerkt", Jasper ging nicht näher darauf ein. Er sagte das so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstanden hatte und ich glaubte nicht, dass ihn dieses Mal ein anderer Vampir gehört hatte.

"Was meinte Edward damit, er kann deine Gedanken nicht mehr hören?" fragte ich neugierig. Soweit ich wusste, waren meine Gedanken die einzigen, die er nicht hören konnte. Ich hätte vermutet, dass er es erwähnt hätte, wenn ein Familienmitglied ebenfalls immun wäre.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete Jasper ehrlich. "Er war immer in der Lage, meine Gedanken zu hören. Himmel, er hat sie auch vorhin zu Hause gehört!"

"Oh", war meine brillante Antwort. Dann war es an Jasper, zu schlagen. Bevor Alice werfen konnte, erstarrte sie in einer ihrer Visionen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sah, aber Edward rannte zu mir und zog mich von Jasper weg, bevor ich richtig mitbekam was los war. Ich versuchte, zu Jasper zurückzukommen, da ich wusste, dass er mich beschützen würde, aber Edward hielt mich fest.

"Was ist hier los?" verlangte ich zu wissen. Ich hatte keine Angst, sondern war wegen Edwards verhalten irritiert.

"Alice hat ein paar Menschenbluttrinker ankommen gesehen", erklärte Edward. "Du musst hinter mir bleiben!" Ich hatte keine Chance, etwas einzuwenden, aber ich wollte dringen, dass Jasper mich wieder hielt. Ich wusste aber auch, dass ich diesen Gedanken nicht aussprechen konnte, da Jasper Alices Seelenverwandter war. Es wäre Alice gegenüber nicht fair, Jasper auf diese Weise nahezukommen und ich wusste, wenn es nötig wäre, würde er Alice beschützen.

"Major!" hörte ich eine der beiden Personen, die auf uns zukamen, rufen. Da wusste ich, dass es sich um Char und den anderen Mann mit blutroten Augen handelte, die mir geholfen hatten, als ich jünger war. Ich hatte während einem ihrer Besuche herausgefunden, dass er Peter hieß. Ich glaubte aber nicht, dass sie realisierten, dass ich ihre Namen wusste, denn sie hatten sich nie direkt vorgestellt.

"Peter", kreischte ich und rannte zu ihm und Char. Die Cullens schienen fassungslos, denn keiner von ihnen bewegte sich, um mich aufzuhalten.

"Prinzessin!" Peter lächelte und fing mich auf, als ich mich auf ihn warf. Char kicherte, als Peter mich herumwirbelte. Jasper begann nun auch, auf uns zuzugehen. Edward war der nächste, der wieder zu sich kam.

"Hey Schätzchen!" Char umarmte mich. "Gehen wir mal wieder shoppen?"

"Uh…", Ich wollte mit Char shoppen gehen, aber ich hatte hier noch keinen Job gefunden. Um ehrlich zu sein, vereinnahmte Edward mich die meiste Zeit, so dass ich noch keine Chance hatte, einen zu suchen. Ich hatte noch etwas Geld von meinem Job in Phoenix, also dachte ich mir, dass ich mit Char shoppen gehen könnte, wenn sie nicht so übertrieb wie beim letzten Mal.

"Bella!" Edward riss mich von Peter und Char weg. Ich musste gekreischt haben, denn das nächste, was ich registrierte war, dass Char, Peter und Jasper Edward anknurrten. Er ignorierte sie und fuhr fort, auf mich einzureden. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst hinter mir bleiben! Wir haben dir doch erklärt, wie gefährlich Menschenbluttrinker sind!"

"Sie sind nicht gefährlich!" behauptete ich. "Sie haben mich noch nie zuvor verletzt, warum sollten sie es jetzt tun?" Ich war so sauer auf Edward. "Du solltest verschwinden! Du erstickst mich! Weisst du was? Mir reicht's! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen Edward!" Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum ich mit meinem Vampirfreund mitten im Nirgendwo Schluss machte, aber ich wusste, dass mein Engel und seine Freunde mich beschützen würden.

"Nein!" brüllte Edward. Er griff wieder nach meinem Arm und zerquetschen ihn fast. "Du gehörst mir! Du bist meine Seelenverwandte!"

"Edward!" Ich begann zu wimmern. "Du tust mir weh! Lass mich los!"

Das war der ausschlaggebende Punkt für meinen Engel, Edward von mir weg zu reisen. Ich fand mich in Chars Armen wieder, währen Peter beschützend vor uns stand.

"Jasper, nein!" schrie Alice.

"Jasper, hör auf!" rief Carlisle. "Du willst Edward doch nicht verletzen!"

Warum waren alle so besorg um Edward? Er war doch schließlich derjenige, der mich verletzt hatte, also warum sollte Jasper ihn nicht verletzen? War ich ihnen nicht mehr wichtig, nachdem ich mit Edward Schluss gemacht hatte? Ich spürte, wie mein Selbstwertgefühl im Keller ankam. Außerdem fühlte ich mich schlecht, da Jasper mich verteidigte und nicht seine Seelenverwandte.

"Prinzessin", Peter drehte sich plötzlich zu mir. "Du liegst falsch!" Das war alles, was er sagte, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte, um Jasper und Edward zu beobachtete.

Ich wusste, dass sich Jasper beim Spiel zurückgehalten hatte, aber jetzt gab er alles und es war überwältigend.

"Stopp!" schrie Esme, als Jasper Edwards Arme abriss. "Bitte!"

"Major!" rief Peter und Jasper hörte auf. Er sah zu Peter, dann zu Char und mir, bevor er Peter Edwards Arme zuwarf und zu mir eilte.

"Bist du in Ordnung Süße?" fragte mein Engel. Seine Augen waren noch immer schwarz und er fuhr mit seinen Händen immer wieder an meinen Armen entlang, wie um sicherzugehe, dass ich nicht verletzt war.

"Ich bin es jetzt!" meinte ich ehrlich, in seinen Armen fühlte ich mich immer sicher und beschützt.

"Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?" fragte Emmett und Rosalie, seine Seelenverwandte und Frau, sah genauso ratlos aus.

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte", gluckste mein Engel, hielt mich aber weiterhin fest.

"Vielleicht sollten wir zum Cullen Anwesen gehen", schlug Peter vor. "Dort können wir reden und Bela würde nicht noch mehr frieren!"

"Natürlich!" stimmte Carlisle rasch zu.

"Komm Schätzchen!" sagte Char zu mir. "Du auch, Major!" stellte sie richtig, als sie sah, dass ich keine Anstalten machte, meinen Engel loszulassen.

"NEIN!" brüllte Edward, er hatte seine Arme noch nicht zurück, Peter hielt sie immer noch fest. "Bella, Liebste! Bitte!"

"Huh?" Ich war verwirrt, warum bettelte er?

"Geh nicht mit ihnen", Edward sah Peter, Char und Jasper verachtend an. "Fahr mit mir, Carlisle und Esme heim!"

"Nein!" Jegliches Gefühl war aus meiner Stimme verschwunden, als ich mit ihm sprach.

"Liebste bitte, du musst weg von Jasper, er manipuliert dich!" bettelte Edward weiter. Er musste meinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt haben, denn er ging darauf näher ein. "Jasper ist ein Empath, er kann die Gefühle anderer fühlen und manipulieren!"

"Huh", ich realisierte, dass ich mich jedes Mal, wenn er da war, beruhigte, auch wenn ich kurz davor fast ausgeflippt wäre. Jedes Mal, wenn ich diese Ruhe fühlte, konnte ich trotzdem noch meine eigenen Gefühle tief in mir spüren.

"Im Moment manipuliert er meine Gefühle nicht."

"Woher zum Teufel willst du das wissen?" Alice begann, durchzudrehen. Ich war mir nicht sicher warum, aber ich vermutete, dass ihre Gabe, in die Zukunft zu sehen, bei mir nicht funktionierte, auch wenn sie Anmerkungen gemacht hatte, mich in der Zukunft zu sehen.

Ich feixte die kleine Elfe nur an, sie wurde mehr und mehr zu jemandem, den ich abgrundtief hasste, und ich hatte noch nie jemanden gehasst. Ich beschloss, auf eine Antwort zu verzichten und begann, von der Gruppe wegzugehen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wohin ich eigentlich ging, aber ich dachte mir, dass Jasper, Peter oder Char mir schon sagen würden, ob ich in die falsche Richtung ging.

Wie erwartet lies Jasper mich nicht allzu weit laufen, bevor er mich im Brautstil hochhob und in die andere Richtung ging. Ich schätze, mein Orientierungssinn war wirklich furchtbar. Schließlich kamen wir zu dem Platz, wo die Autos parkten. Jasper setzte mich auf den Beifahrersitz, während Peter und Char hinten Platz nahmen. Den Weg zum Auto hatten wir schweigend hinter uns gebracht, vermutlich weil sonst alle mitgehört hätten.

"Also, woher wusstest du, dass wir auf euch zu kamen und woher kanntest du meinen Namen Prinzessin?" wollte Peter nach ein paar Minuten Fahrt wissen.

"Nun, ich wusste, dass es nur du und Char sein konntet, weil du nach dem Major hier gerufen hast!" begann ich, darauf hinweisend, dass ich wusste, dass Jasper der Major war.

"Wie konntest du meinen Namen kennen und wissen, dass er der Major ist?" warf Char ein, bevor ich weiterreden konnte.

"Ich wusste deinen Namen, Char, weil der Major ihn mir gesagt hat", ich kicherte und machte eine Pause, um zu sehen, welche Reaktion ich von den drei Vampiren bekommen würde.

"Wann zur Hölle habe ich dir ihren Namen genannt Süße?" Jasper schien ziemlich perplex zu sein.

"An meinem 16ten Geburtstag", fing ich an. "Als sie dich anrief, damit du ihr hilfst, mich zu einem Shoppingtrip mit ihr zu überzeugen. Du hast gesagt 'Bitte geh mit Char einkaufen'. Peters Name wurde meistens von Char genannt, bevor sie ihn auf den Hinterkopf schlug. Ich habe immer vermutet, er hat eine blöde Bemerkung gemacht, um das zu verdienen."

"Das ist kalt Prinzessin!" Peter schmollte, während Jasper und Char nur darüber lachten, wie Recht ich doch hatte.

"Du hast Jasper das erste Mal 'Major' genannt, nachdem der Strom abgestellt worden war", die Erinnerung lies mich lächeln, während meine Vampire laut knurrten. Die Erinnerung daran, keinen Strom zu haben, war nicht die glücklichste, aber das Gefühl, von Jasper im Arm gehalten zu werden, war die ganzen Probleme wert gewesen. "Ich war fast schon eingeschlafen und Jasper hielt mich im Arm, als Peter meinte 'Major, wir müssen gehen'. Dass ich das nicht nur geträumt hatte, wurde bestätigt, als Char ihn an meinem Geburtstag am Telefon Major nannte."

"Verdammt", Peter kicherte. "Und wir dachten, du wüsstest nicht viel über uns. Wir hätten wissen müssen, dass du aufmerksamer als normale Menschen bist."

"Danke", ich grinste ihn frech an, bevor ich für den Rest der Fahrt aus dem Fenster sah. Die Fahrt war relativ kurz. Ich wusste, dass Peter noch Edwards Arme hatte, aber ich wollte sie ihm auch erst wieder geben, wenn ich sicher war, dass er mich nicht nochmal angreifen würde.

Während der restlichen Fahrt versuchte ich herauszufinden, was ich als nächstes tun sollte. Zuerst musste ich Edward davon überzeugen, dass ich nicht länger mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Danach musste ich mich um die Familie kümmern, denn ich wollte, dass sie ein Teil meines Lebens bleiben, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie mich noch bei sich haben wollten, nachdem ich mit Edward Schluss gemacht hatte. Dann war da noch Jasper. Allein der Gedanke an ihn, lies mein Herz anschwellen. Ich wollte für immer bei ihm bleiben, aber ich wusste auch, dass das nicht ging. Er hatte Alice, seine Seelenverwandte. Vielleicht würden mich Jasper, Peter oder Char trotzdem noch verwandeln. Edward hatte versprochen, mich zu verwandeln, wenn ich ihn heiratete, aber ich hatte noch nicht zugestimmt. Nach dem Baseballspiel hatte ich ja auch beschlossen, mit ihm Schluss zu machen. Vielleicht sollte ich das alles auch hinter mir lassen und einfach normal weiterleben, doch bei diesem Gedanken fühlte ich mich, als ob mir mein Herz herausgerissen worden wäre.

Als wie am Cullen Anwesen ankamen hatte ich statt Antworten auf meine Gedanken, nur noch mehr Fragen und Liebeskummer, mehr als ich mir jemals vorstellen hätte können.

"Süße, ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?" fragte Jasper, während er mir aus dem Auto half. "Deine Gefühle sind während der Fahrt ja Achterbahn gefahren!"

"Ja, alles ist gut!" ich lächelte und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. Ich hatte vergessen, dass Jasper ein Empath war.

"OK", er seufzte, und lies mich los. Wir gingen ins Haus und ich bemerkte, dass Peter und Char schon vorgegangen waren, die restlichen Cullens erreichten das Haus kurz nach uns.

"Kann ich meine Arme wieder haben?" knurrte Edward, als er durch die Tür kam.

"Wirst du deine Hände von Bella lassen?" fragte Peter, während er mit Edwards Armen herumfuchtelte. Anstatt auf Edwards Antwort zu warten, warf er die Arme Carlisle zu, der sie auffing und dann mit Edward, Alice und Esme in sein Arbeitszimmer ging, um sie wieder anzunähen.

Während Edward seine Arme wieder angenäht bekam, machten Char und ich Shoppingpläne für den nächsten Tag. Ich erzählte ihr vom einkaufen mit Alice, und was für ein Albtraum das gewesen war.

"Natürlich war es das", warf Peter ein. Als ich ihn nur anstarrte, erklärte er weiter. "Sie ist eine psychopatische Elfenschlampe. Nur weil sie die Zukunft sieht, heißt das ja nicht, dass sie immer Recht hat!"

"So verbittert?" wollte ich wissen. Ich wartete darauf, dass Jasper Alice verteidigen würde, immerhin war sie seine Seelenverwandte, aber er lachte nur mit Peter.

"Ignorier ihn einfach Schätzchen", Char lachte. Wir unterhielten uns noch ein wenig. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Rosalie und Emmett verschwunden waren, aber ich schätzte, ich war deswegen nicht besonders besorgt, da ich sie gerade erst kennengelernt hatte. Emmett schien so, als wäre er ein toller großer Bruder, nicht dass ich jemals eine Chance haben würde, das herauszufinden. Nachdem ich so mit seinem Bruder Schluss gemacht hatte, war ich mir sicher, dass er nicht mit mir zu tun haben wollte.

Etwa eine Stunde später kamen Edward, Alice, Carlisle und Esme wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Edwards Arme waren wieder angenäht, aber es sah so aus, als hätte er immer noch Schmerzen. Er kam auf mich zu, doch ich drückte mich noch näher an Char heran, während Jasper und Peter mich vor ihm abschirmten.

"Ich will meine Seelenverwandte sehen!" verlangte Edward.

"Willst du deine Arme gleich wieder verlieren?" feuerte Peter zurück. Das veranlasste Edward, einen Schritt zurückzugehen. "Also, warum setzt ihr euch nicht hin und wir erzählen euch, woher wir uns kennen."

Ich bewegte mich nicht von meinen drei Vampiren weg, bis ich wusste, wo jeder sitzen würde. Ich wollte so weit von Edward entfernt sein wie möglich. Ich hatte auch bemerkt, dass Rosalie und Emmett wieder im Zimmer waren, sie saßen auf einem Zweiersofa, während Edward, Alice, Carlisle und Esme auf der Couch Platz nahmen. Jasper setzte sich auf den Lehnstuhl und zog mich auf seinen Schoß und ich kuschelte mich an meinen Engel. Peter und Char standen hinter unserem Stuhl, fast als wollten sie uns vor den anderen Vampiren beschützen.

"Würdest du dich netterweise nicht so an meinen Seelenverwandten kuscheln!?" rief Alice aus. Dieses Detail hatte ich schon wieder vergessen. Ich hätte niemals annehmen dürfen, dass Jasper mich so nahe bei sich haben wollte. Für mich war es sehr hart, daran zu denken, dass Jasper Alices Seelenverwandter war. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Jasper ansah, war es, als ob sonst niemand zählte.

Ich versuchte, mich aufzusetzen und etwas von Jasper wegzukommen, denn ich wollte nicht, dass Carlisle, Esme, Emmett und Rosalie dachten, ich würde versuchen, einen Keil zwischen Jasper und Alice zu treiben. Ich kam aber nicht weit, bevor Jaspers Arme mich genau da hielten, wo ich war. Ich spürte auch Peters und Chars Hände auf meinen Schultern, die mir wohl zeigen sollten, dass ich genau richtig saß.

"Wir trafen Bella vor elf, beinahe schon zwölf Jahren", begann Jasper. "Sie war sechs Jahre alt und spielte im Park, aber anstatt nach Hause zu gehen, als es dunkel wurde, spielte sie einfach weiter. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr im Sonnen- sondern im Mondlicht spielte, bekam sie Angst und versteckte sich unter einem Spielgerät. Wir warteten noch etwas, um zu sehen, ob sie jemand suchen würde, aber eine halbe Stunde später war immer noch niemand gekommen. Ich ging zu ihr und hob sie hoch. Sie hatte keine Angst vor mir, weigerte sich aber, Peter an diesem Tag anzusehen und nahm auch Char nicht zur Kenntnis, die versuchte, sanft auf sie einzureden."

"Als ich dich an diesem Tag sah, war ich eingeschüchtert", ich sah zu Jasper, als ich sprach, wusste aber, dass alle Vampire mir zuhörten. "Ich wusste, dass ich bei dir sicher war. Als ich bemerkte, dass es dunkel war und ich dachte, dass meine Mum mich suchen würde, als sie aber nicht kam, hatte ich große Angst. Als du zu mir kamst, fühlte ich mich ruhiger, aber unter dieser Ruhe war immer noch das Gefühl der Angst, dass ich alleine im Dunkeln im Park war. Nach dem Edward vorhin gesagt hat, du seist ein Empath, begann ich zu verstehen, warum ich immer so ruhig in deiner Nähe war, aber auch wenn ich die Ruhe fühlte, spürte ich immer meine eigentlichen Gefühle tief in mir. Ich mag nicht komplett verstanden haben, was vorging, aber ich wusste immer, dass du mich beschützen würdest."

Für ein paar Minuten sagte keiner etwas, alle Vampire im Zimmer mussten erst mal aufnehmen was ich gesagt hatte. Meinen drei Vampiren ging es da nicht anders. Auch wenn sie immer da waren, wenn ich sie brauchte, hatten wir nie viel darüber geredet.

"Du hast dich bei mir nicht sicher gefühlt, Prinzessin?" brach Peter die Stille mit einem falschen schmollen.

"Ich dachte, da Char und Jasper dir immer auf den Hinterkopf schlugen, wäre es besser, dich zu meiden", meinte ich ernsthaft, bevor ich ihm die Zunge rausstreckte.

"Nochmal Prinzessin, das ist kalt!" Peter schmollte noch mehr und ich musste lachen. Jasper und Char schüttelten ihre Köpfe über Peters Albernheiten, während die Cullens leicht verwirrt aussahen.

"Tut mir Leid", ich warf ihm meinen besten Hundeblick zu, sprang von Jaspers Schoß aus und umarmte Peter. Jasper hielt mich dieses Mal nicht zurück, vermutlich weil ich zu Peter wollte und er dabei keine Gefahr sah. "Bitte verzeih mir Peety!" Ich versuchte nicht zu lachen.

"Ah, Prinzessin", Peter versuchte, mich böse anzustarren, weil ich ihm diesen Spitznahmen gegeben hatte, aber zur gleichen Zeit sah er so aus, als ob er, wenn er könnte, erröten würde. Er erwiderte die Umarmung bevor er mich los lies und ich zurück zu Jasper ging.

"Was hat dich dazu gebracht, dich bei ihnen sicher zu fühlen?" wollte Carlisle wissen. Er schien fasziniert davon zu sein, dass ich schon Vampire kannte, bevor ich seine Familie kennenlernte.

"Seine Augen", erklärte ich ehrlich. "Egal, welche Farbe sie hatten, jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sah, wusste ich, er würde mich beschützen. Nach diesem ersten Mal sind Jasper, Peter und Char hin und wieder bei mir aufgetaucht und haben mir geholfen. Meistens hatte ich mich verlaufen und sie brachten mich nach Hause." Ich wollte ihnen nicht von den finanziellen Problemen meiner Mutter erzählen. Ich hatte auch Charlie nichts davon erzählt und meine Vampire wussten auch nur davon, weil sie zu mir kamen, nachdem der Strom abgestellt wurde.

"Was meinst du damit, 'die Farbe seiner Augen'?" verlangte Edward zu wissen. Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht, die Cullens würden es missbilligen, dass Jasper von Menschen trank. Himmel, darüber hatte ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht, aber es störte mich immer noch nicht.

"Manchmal waren sie topasfarben, dann wieder schwarz", gab ich ehrlich zur Antwort, auch wenn ich beschloss, den Teil mit den roten Augen auszulassen. Ich persönlich fand seine blutroten Augen irgendwie sexy. "Aber ich wusste, dass ich auch den blutroten Augen vertrauen kann!" Ich wollte, dass Jasper wusste, dass es mich nicht störte, für was die blutroten Augen standen.

Sobald ich das gesagt hatte, legte Peter mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und ich griff mit einer Hand nach seiner. Außerdem griff ich mit meiner anderen Hand nach hinten und fasste nach Chars Hand. Ich konnte mir nur schwer vorstellen, wie solidarisch wir für die anderen aussehen mussten.

"Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen", fing Alice an. "Ich habe gesehen, wie glücklich du mit Edward sein wirst! Ich weiss auch, dass du eine von uns wirst!"

"Alice", unterbrach ich sie. "Ich bezweifle wirklich sehr, dass du irgendetwas über mich gesehen hast." Das brachte einige Vampire zum auf keuchen, aber ich beschloss, es zu ignorieren und fortzufahren. "Du sagst mir ständig, du hättest mich in Outfits gesehen, die ich niemals anziehen würde oder dass ich Dinge tun würde, die ich niemals in Betracht ziehen würde, wenn du mir keine Schuldgefühle machen würdest. Das einzige, womit du Recht hast ist, dass ich verwandelt werden möchte, aber daraus habe ich nie ein Geheimnis gemacht!"

"Aber-", versuchte es Alice erneut.

"Nein Alice", unterbrach ich sie. "Ich denke, ich sollte gehen." Diese ganze Geschichte irritierte mich und Alice half dabei auch nicht.

Ich wusste, Jasper versuchte alle zu beruhigen, aber seine Gabe funktionierte an mir nicht richtig. "Es war nett euch kennen zu lernen Emmett, Rosalie. Es tut mir Leid, dass der Zeitpunkt so schlecht gewählt war." Beide nickten mir zu, sagten aber nichts. "Peter, Char könnte mich einer von euch bitte nach Hause bringen?" Ich dachte, ich frage besser die beiden als Jasper. Ich hatte schon bemerkt, dass Alice ziemlich zickig mir gegenüber war, weil Jasper und ich uns so nahe waren und ich wollte nicht noch mehr Probleme bereiten. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch heute so viele Probleme beschert habe", als letztes wandte ich mich an Carlisle und Esme. "Es war nicht meine Absicht, aber ich wüsste es sehr zu schätzen, wenn ihr Edward von mir fernhalten könntet. Ich möchte nicht von ihm überredet werden, ihn wieder zurückzunehmen. Ich habe kein Verlangen, weiter eine Beziehung mit ihm zu führen."

"Natürlich", nickte Esme. Damit stand ich auf und verließ den Raum. Ich unterließ es, etwas zu Jasper zu sagen, da ich nicht wollte, dass er zwischen mir und seiner Seelenverwandten entscheiden musste, denn ich wusste, er würde sie wählen.

Ich ging nach draußen und wartete auf jemanden, der mich nach Hause fahren würde. Ich hoffte, dass ich noch Zeit mit meinen Vampiren verbringen konnte, aber ich würde auch verstehen, wenn sie, nach allem was heute passiert war, nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollten. Ich war ersetzbar. Das fand ich schon heraus, als ich ein Kind war und versuchte, meine Mum zu erziehen, da sie von einem Typen zum nächsten sprang.

"Hey Schätzchen", Char kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich. wir setzten uns ins Auto und ich bemerkte, dass Peter auf der Rückbank Platz nahm. "Also, gehen wir morgen immer noch shoppen?"

"Ehrlich gesagt kann ich nicht", seufzte ich. "Ich hatte noch keine Möglichkeit, hier einen Job zu suchen. Edward und Alice haben mich so in Beschlag genommen, dass ich gar keine Zeit dazu hatte. Ich habe kaum noch Ersparnisse von Phoenix."

"Nun, was hältst du davon, wenn wir einfach einen Schaufensterbummel machen?" schlug Char vor.

"Hast du nicht noch die schwarze Karte, die der Major dir gegeben hat?" meinte Peter von hinten.

"Yeah", seufzte ich, da ich die Karte nur dann verwenden wollte, wenn ich wirklich verdammt verzweifelt war. Das einzige Mal, dass ich sie jemals benutzt hatte, war für den Shoppingtrip mit Char zu meinem 16ten Geburtstag. "Ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, sie zu benutzen. Alice würde es bestimmt missbilligen, weil er ja ihr Seelenverwandter ist und so."

Wir kamen an meinem Haus an und anstatt das Gespräch weiterzuführen, stieg ich schnell aus und ging zum Haus. Ich wollte es nicht immer ins Gesicht geschleudert bekommen, dass ich ihn nicht haben konnte.

Mein Dad war wohl während des Spiels im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen, also weckte ich ihn auf und schickte ihn ins Bett. Glücklicherweise war er nicht wach genug, um zu bemerken, wie aufgelöst ich war. Ich ging noch schnell duschen und dann sofort ins Bett. Vor dem Einschlafen versuchte ich nicht an meine Vampire zu denken, denn ich wusste, sie waren nicht mehr meine. Ich war mir sicher, dass Peter und Char mich nur nach Hause gebracht hatten, da sie Jaspers Freunde waren und da er seine Seelenverwandte hatte, war ich mir sicher, dass er mich nicht länger sehen wollte und dadurch dachte ich auch nicht, Char und Peter wieder zu sehen.

Ich brauchte ewig, um einzuschlafen aber als ich es endlich schaffte, schlief ich tief und fest. Einer der Gründe, warum ich so schwer einschlafen konnte war, dass ich Angst hatte, Edward würde versuchen, in mein Zimmer zu kommen. Er versuchte das immer wieder und deswegen ging ich abends immer sicher, dass die Fenster und die Tür verschlossen waren. Zur Sicherheit hatte ich noch ein paar Sachen auf die Fensterbank gelegt, um aufzuwachen, falls das Fenster geöffnet und die Sachen runterfallen würden. Als ich am nächsten Morgen sehr spät aufwachte, merkte ich sofort, dass die Sachen am Fensterbrett noch genauso lagen wie abends und das Fenster war verschlossen. Eine Sache weniger, um die ich mir Sorgen machen musste.

Ich beschloss schnell zu duschen bevor ich mich für den Tag fertig machte. Nach dem Frühstück beeilte ich mich nach draußen zu kommen, da ich heute Bewerbungen ausfüllen wollte um einen Teilzeitjob zu bekommen. Da ich nicht zugestimmt hatte, mit Char einkaufen zu gehen, war ich sehr überrascht, dass sie in ihrem Auto vor der Tür wartete.

"Hey Schätzchen, bist du fertig?" Sie hatte die Fensterscheibe der Beifahrerseite geöffnet, als sie mich rauskommen sah.

"Wie lange wartest du schon hier?"

"Ein paar Minuten", sie lächelte mich an. Ich hatte immer noch nicht zugestimmt, mit ihr mitzukommen, aber Char wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort auf ihre erste Frage.

"Ja, bin ich", ich lächelte, als ich zu ihr ins Auto stieg. Ich hatte bemerkt, dass weder Peter noch Jasper dabei waren. "Nur wir Mädels?"

"Für jetzt", lächelte Char. "Die Jungs treffen wir später hier."

"Oh", ich hoffte, dass sie nur Jasper und Peter meinte, aber ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Edward nicht auftauchen würde.

"Und ich musste Jasper versprechen, dass du die Kreditkarte heute benutzt um dir etwas Schönes zu kaufen", Char fuhr einfach fort. "Du hast sie doch mit, oder?"

"Uh, ja", antwortete ich ehrlicherweise. Ich hatte sie immer in der Brieftasche, falls ein Notfall eintrat. "Aber ich möchte sie nicht wirklich benutzen, es wäre nicht fair, das Geld von ihm und seiner Seelenverwandten zu benutzen."

"Seine Seelenverwandte?" fragte Char.

"Ja, Alice", es tat innerlich verdammt weh, das auszusprechen, aber ich dachte, dass es mit der Zeit leichter wird, zu verstehen, dass Jasper nicht zu mir gehörte.

"Diese Elfenschlampe ist nicht seine Seelenverwandte!" knurrte Char. Ich hatte keine Angst, war aber neugierig.

"Sie versucht schon seit Jahren, ihre Krallen nach ihm auszufahren. Jasper musste wegen seiner Gabe die Lebensweise der Cullens lernen. Im Laufe der Zeit baute sich eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen Carlisle, Esme um ihm auf, während er Emmett und Rosalie als Geschwister ansieht. Alice und Edward kann er aber nicht ausstehen."

"Oh", antwortete ich wieder, ich war nicht sicher, wie ich mit dieser Information umgehen sollte. Ich war begeistert, zu erfahren, dass Jasper Alice nicht wollte, aber das bedeutete ja nicht automatisch, dass er mit mir zusammen sein wollte.

"Ich wollte mich bei ein paar Geschäften in Forks und Port Angles bewerben, da ich noch zur Schule gehe, sollte ich vermutlich einen Job mit einem kurzen Arbeitsweg finden, aber dafür gibt es wohl nicht viele Möglichkeiten hier."

Char schien mit meinem Themenwechsel einverstanden zu sein und versuchte nicht, mich von der Jobsuche abzubringen, doch sie drängte mich dazu, die Kreditkarte von Jasper zu benutzen und ich gab schließlich nach. Nachdem ich die Preisschilder gesehen hatte, kaufte ich ein Outfit.

"Bist du hungrig?" wollte Char wissen, nachdem wie ein paar Stunden durch das Einkaufszentrum geschlendert sind.

"Ein bisschen", gab ich zu. "Wenn du mich zu Hause absetzt, kann ich mir dort etwas zu essen machen." Ich wollte ihr nicht zur Last fallen.

"Nope, die Jungs warten in einem kleinen Restaurant in der Stadt auf uns", Char lächelte mich an, während wir wieder zum Auto gingen.

"Ihr müsst euch wegen mir wirklich nicht solche Mühe machen!" Ich versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass ich nichts von ihnen erwartete.

"Das wissen wir", kicherte Char. "Aber wir wollen Zeit mit dir verbringen. Peter ist beinahe ausgeflippt, als wir nach dir sehen wollten und herausfanden, dass deine Mutter und du umgezogen seid. Nur gut, dass Jasper gerade auf dem Weg zu den Cullens war, sonst wäre es schlimm geworden."

"Ich habe eine Notiz für ihn hinterlassen!" Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum es für Jasper so schlimm sein sollte, wenn ich weg war.

"Wirklich?" Char schien überrascht zu sein.

"Yeah", ich war leicht verwirrt, wollte es ihnen aber nicht ankreiden, dass sie nicht in meinem Zimmer waren. "Nachdem ich wusste, dass ich hier mit meinem Vater leben würde, schrieb ich eine Notiz um es euch mitzuteilen. Ich habe sie an 'Major' adressiert, da ich seinen Namen nicht kannte, und aufs Kopfkissen gelegt.

"Peter hat dein Zimmer komplett auseinander genommen", meinte Char entschuldigend. "Wir haben keine Notiz gefunden!"

"Tut mir leid!" entschuldigte ich mich.

"Warum entschuldigst du dich?"

"Nun, ich will und wollte nie, dass ihr denkt, ich wäre undankbar", ich blickte zu Char, die gerade fuhr. "Ihr drei habt über die Jahre so viel für mich getan, ich hasste den Gedanken wegzugehen ohne dass ihr wisst, wo ich zu finden bin und dass alles in Ordnung ist."

"Nun, es ist lieb von dir, an unsere Gefühle zu denken", wir waren am Restaurant angekommen und Char umarmte mich. "Gib mir dein Handy, ich speichere all unsere Nummern ein, damit du uns immer erreichen kannst, wenn du uns brauchst!"

"Ich… ähm… habe kein Handy", murmelte ich.

"Was?" kreischte Char und brachte mich damit zum stehenbleiben. Bevor ich ihr gestand, kein Handy zu haben, waren wir zum Restaurant gegangen.

"Was ist los?" fragte Peter, während er auf uns zukam, ich hatte seine Ankunft gar nicht bemerkt.

"Sie hat kein Handy!"

"Warum nicht?" Peter sah sehr verwirrt aus, als er das fragte.

Ich stand einfach nur da, ich wollte ja antworten, aber ich schämte mich zu sehr. Sie hatten so viel für mich getan und ich konnte ihnen einfach nicht sagen, dass ich es mir nicht leisten konnte. Ich wusste, sie würden mir vorschlagen, die Kreditkarte, die Jasper mir vor so vielen Jahren gegeben hatte, zu benutzen, aber ich hob sie eben für Notfälle auf.

"Lasst uns hineingehen und essen", mein Engel legte seine Hand auf meinen Rücken und führte mich hinein. Er musste meine Panik gespürt und entschieden haben, dass gerade nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um darüber zu reden.

Wir gingen hinein und setzten uns sofort. Nachdem ich in die Karte geschaut hatte, entschied ich schnell, was ich bestellen wollte.

Meine Vampire schauten auch in die Karte, keine Ahnung, ob sie zur Show etwas bestellen würden, oder ob sie mich nur beim Essen beobachten wollten.

"Hi, ich bin Liz und heute eure Kellnerin. Was kann ich euch bringen?" zwitscherte die blonde Serviererin, konzentrierte sich dabei aber nur auf Jasper und Peter.

"Ich hätte gerne den Salat mit gegrilltem Hühnchen und dem Ranch Dressing", orderte ich, nachdem meine Vampire ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatten.

"Sonst noch etwas?" zirpte Liz Jasper zu und ignorierte mich gleich wieder.

"Nein", Jaspers Stimmte war emotionslos. Ich saß einfach nur da, denn ich wusste ja, dass er nicht Mein war und ich deswegen nicht eifersüchtig sein sollte, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders, als zu hoffen, dass alle drei Vampire zu mir gehörten.


	3. Kapitel 2

_**Kapitel 2**_

Nach dem späten Mittagessen im Restaurant brachte Char mich nach Hause. Ich dachte, es wäre gut für mich ein wenig zu entspannen und die Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen, da ich am nächsten Tag wieder zur Schule musste. Mein Kopf drehte sich immer noch, weil Char mir erklärt hatte, dass Alice nicht Jaspers Seelenverwandte war. Diese Information gab mir so viel Hoffnung, da ich nichts mehr wollte, als mit meinem Engel zusammen zu sein. Leider wusste ich aber nicht, ob er das gleiche für mich fühlte, wie ich für ihn. Als ich in dieser Nacht einschlief, war mein einziger Gedanke, meine einzige Hoffnung, dass ich meine Vampire auf irgendeine Weise behalten konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen auf der Fahrt zur Schule war ich nervös. Keiner in der Schule wusste, dass ich mit Edward Schluss gemacht hatte. Verdammt, niemand wusste, dass ich auch nur daran gedacht hatte. Außerdem wusste ich auch nicht, wie sich Edward und Alice mir gegenüber verhalten würden.

Ich ging davon aus, dass sie da sein würden, da es wolkig war und der Wetterbericht das Wort 'Sonne' in den letzten Wochen nicht beinhaltet hatte und auch für die nächste Zeit kein Sonnenschein vorhergesagt wurde.

Ich brauchte nur etwa zehn Minuten bis zur Schule und als ich parkte sah ich sofort Edwards Volvo. Edward und Alice standen vor dem Auto, sie hatten wohl auf mich gewartet und starrten mich an. Um ehrlich zu sein machte mir das ein wenig Angst, darum wartete ich in meinem Truck bis die erste Glocke läutete und hoffte so, den zwei Vampiren, die ich nicht in meiner Nähe haben wollte, ausweichen zu können. Ich wusste, dass ich sie in den Kursen sehen würde. Verdammt, kurz nachdem ich begann, mit Edward auszugehen, haben sie ihre Stundenpläne so ändern lassen, dass mindestens einer von ihnen in jedem meiner Kurse war. Der heutige Tag würde echt ätzend werden.

Erste Stunde Mathe mit Alice. Vermutlich war es gut, dass ich die erste Stunde nicht mit Edward hatte und ich war auch glücklich darüber, dass der Lehrer nicht auf einer festen Sitzordnung bestand. Als ich in den Klassenraum kam, sah ich, dass Alice schon an ihrem normalen Platz saß, also setzte ich mich auf einen Platz, der von meinen Freunden umgeben war, sodass Alice nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, sich zu mir zu setzen. Ich sah während der gesamten Stunde kein einziges Mal zu Alice, sondern versuchte mich so gut wie möglich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, auch wenn das sehr schwierig war. Ich beobachtete die Zeiger der Uhr, um zu verschwinden, sobald die Stunde zu Ende wäre.

Zweite Stunde Englisch mit Edward. Da ich schnell aus dem ersten Klassenraum gerannt war, hielt ich jetzt inne, da ich nicht mit Edward zusammentreffen wollte. Da ich ihm sowieso nicht umhin kam, wartete ich ab, bis Alice in die andere Richtung ging und ging dann zum nächsten Klassenraum, wo ich kurz vorm Klingeln ankam. Edward saß auch an seinem üblichen Platz und als ich einen Platz weit weg von ihm fand, begann das Getuschel. Da Englisch mein Lieblingsfach war, war ich beim Buch schon weiter als die anderen und dadurch viel meine Unaufmerksamkeit heute nicht so auf. Ich spürte Edwards Blick die gesamte Stunde auf mir und starrte demonstrativ auf die Tafel. Außerdem schrieb ich alles von der Tafel ab und hoffte, dass das, was der Lehrer sagte, nicht so wichtig sein würde. Ich beobachtete wieder die Uhr, um gleich beim Klingeln hinausstürmen zu können, aber bevor ich aufspringen konnte, sah ich, dass Edward auf mich zukam. Gott sei Dank war Angela auch in der Klasse, also drehte ich mich zu ihr und fragte sie, ob sie mit mir zum nächsten Raum gehen wollte und glücklicherweise stimmte sie zu. Angela war eine wirklich liebe Person und auch wenn sie viele Fragen zu haben schien, fragte sie mich nichts über Edward, Alice, oder warum ich nicht bei ihnen gesessen bin.

Dritte Stunde Spanisch mit Alice. Das würde lustig werden, dachte ich sarkastisch. Nicht nur, dass unsere Lehrerin eine feste Sitzordnung hatte, sie hatte uns auch noch Projektpartner zugeteilt. Als Alice in diesen Kurs kam, hatte sie darauf bestanden, mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten und ich wusste, dass unsere Lehrerin einem Partnertausch nicht zustimmen würde, da wir schon an unseren Projekten arbeiteten. Zudem würde vermutlich niemand mit mir tauschen wollen. Ich setzte mich neben Alice und war dankbar, dass die Lehrerin in der ersten Hälfte der Stunde normalen Unterricht machte und ich noch etwa dreißig Minuten hatte, bevor ich mit Alice sprechen musste.

In gewisser Weiße dachte ich, dass es besser war, zuerst mit Alice zu reden, aber da ich nicht Hellsehen konnte, wusste ich nicht mal, ob ich überhaupt mit ihnen sprechen würde.

Nachdem die Lehrerin fertig war, ich hatte nur die Hälfte davon verstanden, da sie alles auf Spanisch vortrug, starrte ich so lange wie möglich nach vorne, bevor ich mich langsam zu Alice drehte. Wie erwartet starrte sie mich schon an. Ich nahm meinen Ordner und gab ihr die neuesten Informationen, die ich gestern noch gefunden hatte. Ich weigerte mich, als erste zu sprechen, verdammt, ich würde es vorziehen, überhaupt nicht mit ihr zu reden, aber ich wusste, irgendwann würden wir miteinander reden müssen, und wenn es nur darum ging, das Projekt zu diskutieren.

"Das sieht gut aus", kommentierte Alice meine Informationen, ich wusste, sie wartete den richtigen Zeitpunkt ab, damit niemand bemerken konnte, dass sie nicht mal die Hälfte der Zeit zum Lesen gebraucht hatte.

"Danke", gab ich die passende Antwort, da ich vor allem in der Schule, zivilisiert mit ihr umgehen musste.

"Aber", Alice begann eine Liste der Dinge, die wir noch finden mussten, herunter zu rattern. Ich hörte geduldig zu und lies sie die restliche Stunde herum faseln. Ab und zu machte ich mir Notizen, damit ich meinen fairen Anteil am Projekt leisten konnte. Als die Glocke bimmelte stand ich einfach auf, auch wenn Alice noch immer redete, nahm meine Sachen und ging zum nächsten Kurs.

Vierte Stunde Geschichte mit Alice. Ich ging schnell zum Klassenraum. Gott sei Dank musste ich nur im Spanischkurs mit Alice zusammenarbeiten. Ich fand einen freien Platz in mitten von anderen Schülern, der auch noch sehr weit von dem Platz weg war, auf dem Alice normalerweise saß. Kurz bevor der Lehrer mit dem Unterricht begann, kam Alice herein und setzte sich auf ihren Platz.

Heute fuhren wir mit dem Bürgerkrieg fort. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass Alice gesagt hatte, Jasper wäre während dieses Krieges verwandelt worden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren diese Kommentare beim einen Ohr rein und beim anderen wieder raus gegangen. Ich hatte damals nicht viel über Jasper nachgedacht, wenn er von den Cullens oder den anderen Schülern erwähnt wurde. Nachdem ich hierher gezogen war, wusste ich noch nicht, dass Jasper mein Engel war, also war er für mich nur Alices Freund und Seelenverwandte.

Nun würde ich aber gerne wissen, was Jasper mir über den Bürgerkrieg erzählen könnte, vielleicht auch Peter und Char. Ich wusste nicht genau, wann Peter verwandelt worden war, aber er hatte die gleichen Narben wie Jasper, also vermutete ich, dass sie schon sehr lange miteinander unterwegs waren und vielleicht auch zur gleichen Zeit verwandelt worden waren. Den Rest der Stunde dachte ich nur über Jasper nach, hoffentlich könnte er mir das beibringen, was ich gerade versäumte.

Beim Läuten nahm ich meine Sachen und lief zu meinem Schließfach, da ich noch Bücher holen musste, die ich nach der Mittagspause brauchen würde. Danach ging ich in die Cafeteria, wo ich mir etwas von der Salatbar nahm und mich zu meinen anderen Mitschülern setze. Hauptsache nicht zu Alice und Edward.

Die meisten meiner Mitschüler blickten mich komisch an, aber keiner sagte etwas. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was sie für Fragen hatten und welche Gerüchte wohl im Umlauf waren. Es überraschte mich, dass Jessica Stanley noch nichts zu mir gesagt hatte. Sie war die einzige, von der ich vermutet hatte, dass sie mich mit einer Million Fragen überhäufen würde, warum ich Alice und Edward mied.

Nach ein paar Minuten fingen alle an, über den Unterricht oder das letzte Wochenende zu sprechen. Ich nahm an diesen Gesprächen nicht teil, verdammt, ich hörte noch nicht mal richtig zu und hoffte, dass sie mich nicht in ihre Gespräche einbeziehen würden.

Während der gesamten Mittagspause dachte ich an meinen Engel und seine zwei Freunde. Sie waren meine Vampire, meine Freunde, einfach… Mein. Sie waren immer da, während Renee versuchte, mich groß zu ziehen. Sie tauchten zwar immer an zufälligen Zeitpunkten auf, waren aber immer da, wenn ich sie dringend brauchte. Das einzige Mal, wo ich nicht in Schwierigkeiten war, war als Char an meinem sechzehnten Geburtstag auftauchte und auch da fühlte ich mich niedergeschlagen, da meine Mum meinen Geburtstag – meinen sweet 16 – vergessen hatte. Zurückblickend hat Renee auch danach nichts deswegen unternommen.

Die Glocke riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und signalisierte mir, dass ich zu meiner nächsten Stunde musste, vor der ich mich am meisten fürchtete.

Fünfte Stunde Biologie mit Edward. Als ich das Klassenzimmer erreichte, wusste ich, dass diese Stunde für mich nicht gut enden würde. Ich ging hinein und auf meinen Platz zu. Leider gab es eine feste Sitzordnung und zugewiesene Laborpartner. Meiner war natürlich Edward. Ich sah ihn nicht sofort an und wartete bis zum letzten Moment, um mich zu setzen, damit ich mich vor Beginn der Stunde nicht mit ihm unterhalten musste.

"Bella, wir müssen reden", flüsterte Edward. Unglücklicherweise beschloss der Lehrer, dass heute ein guter Tag für ein Video war.

"Nein, müssen wir nicht!" antwortete ich, ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Du musst über diesen bescheuerten Wutanfall hinweg kommen", Edward sprach weiter, so als hätte ich gar nichts gesagt.

"Ich habe keinen Wutanfall", versuchte ich nochmals und versuchte, so leise wie möglich zu sein, damit der Lehrer uns nicht kören konnte. "Ich habe mit dir Schluss gemacht. Ich will, dass du mich in Ruhe lässt!"

"Ich komme nach der Schule zu dir und wir hängen etwas rum, so wie immer!" Edward hörte mir einfach nicht zu.

"Du wirst von meinem Haus weg bleiben!" schnappte ich.

"Bella", Edward sprach mit seiner bevormundenden Stimme weiter. Ich wurde nun wirklich zornig. Dieser Junge, Vampir oder wie auch immer man ihn nennen wollte, ging mir wirklich auf die Nerven.

"Alice sagt, sie möchte morgen nach der Schule mit dir shoppen gehen."

"Verdammt NEIN!" schrie ich und sprang auf. Es war mir egal, dass wir noch im Unterricht waren, dass alle mich anstarrten oder dass der Lehrer versuchte, auf mich einzureden, damit ich mich wieder hinsetzte. Ich griff nach meinen Sachen und rannte aus dem Klassenraum und aus der Schule.

Sechste Stunde Stillbeschäftigungsstunde mit Edward schwänzte ich.

Siebte Stunde Sport mit Alice schwänzte ich auch. Ich hasste Sport sowieso.

Ich rannte aus der Schule ohne nochmals zurückzusehen, ich konnte gerade einfach nicht mehr damit umgehen. Ich wollte mich nicht für zwei weitere Stunden mit ihnen herumschlagen, also lief ich auf meinen Truck zu, stoppte aber, als ich einen meiner Vampire sah, der an der Fahrerseite lehnte.

Ich rannte schnell auf ihn zu und warf mich in seine Arme. Ich war überrascht, Peter hier zu sehen, aber ich wusste, dass ich jetzt sicher war, er würde Edward und Alice für den Moment von mir fernhalten. Ich wusste nicht, woher er wusste, dass ich ihn genau jetzt brauchte, da ich erst gerade beschlossen hatte, die letzten zwei Stunden zu schwänzen, aber ich war sehr dankbar dafür. Er ging mit mir zur Beifahrerseite und half mir beim einsteigen, bevor er die Hand nach den Schlüsseln ausstreckte. Nachdem ich sie ihm gegeben hatte, stieg er ein und fuhr los. Ich wusste nicht, wohin er mich fuhr, aber ich sah, dass wir nicht auf dem Weg nach Hause waren. Es war mir auch egal, wohin wir fuhren, ich war einfach nur glücklich, von der Schule wegzukommen.

"Also, wie konntest du wissen, dass du da sein solltest?" wollte ich nach etwa zwanzig Minuten Fahrt wissen.

"Meine Gabe", feixte Peter, ging aber nicht näher darauf ein.

"Okay, also bis du ein Seher wie Alice?" Das war das einzige, was für mich gerade einen Sinn ergab.

"Nein", knurrte Peter. "Ich bin ganz sicher nicht wie diese Elfenschlampe! Ich weiß einfach Sachen. Alices Visionen sind subjektiv und ändern sich, je nachdem, wie sich jemand entscheidet. Ich habe keine Visionen, ich habe nur manchmal ein Gefühl, oder zufällige Dinge zeigen mir was ich tun, oder wo ich sein sollte."

"In Ordnung Yoda", sagte ich und hoffte, die Spannung damit zu lösen.

"Du bist wirklich die Seelenverwandte vom Major", kicherte Peter, beruhigte sich aber. "Er nennt mich auch immer so."

"OK Mr. Vampir, wann wurdest du verwandelt?" Ich entschied, das Thema zu wechseln, denn ich war noch nicht bereit, ihn darüber zu befragen, dass ich Jaspers Seelenverwandte zu sein schien. Diese Antworten mussten von Jasper kommen. Peter und Char erzählten mir immer wieder, dass Alice nicht seine Seelenverwandte war oder dass ich das war, aber Jasper und ich hatten darüber noch nie geredet. Bisher wusste ich nur, dass Jasper mein Fels, mein sicherer Hafen war und dass ich ihn nie verlieren wollte, egal was passierte.

"Was wird das? Zwanzig Fragen?" schoss Peter mit einem Grinsen zurück.

"Nun, ich kenne euch drei jetzt schon seit Jahren, weiß aber so gut wie nichts über euch", begann ich. "Ich hatte nur gehofft, euch endlich besser kennenlernen zu können. Wenn du aber nicht darüber reden willst, ist das auch okay", meinte ich entmutigt, da ich dachte, ich könnte Peter besser kennenlernen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er mich deswegen abgeholt hatte, aber er schien heute nicht gerade gesprächig zu sein.

"Ich wurde etwa zwanzig Jahre nach Jasper verwandelt", beantwortete Peter schließlich meine Frage. "Ich wurde von Jasper verwandelt, Char übrigens auch. Wir wurden verwandelt, um in Marias Armee zu dienen. Hast du schon von Maria gehört?"

"Irgendwie schon", antwortete ich ehrlicherweise. Ich war überrascht, dass er fortgefahren war, ohne dass ich mit den zwanzig Fragen weitermachen musste. "Edward und Alice haben Jaspers Zeit in den südlichen Vampirkriegen oberflächlich erwähnt. Im Grunde haben sie mir gerade genug gesagt, um mir klarzumachen, dass ich mich von ihm fernhielt, wenn ich ihn treffen sollte."

"Was genau haben die zwei gesagt?" Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob Peter nur neugierig war oder ob er keine Fragen mehr beantworten wollte.

"Alice erklärte, wie Jasper von Maria verwandelt wurde, um bei Territorialstreitigkeiten zwischen Vampirkriegsherren zu helfen", begann ich. "Sie sagte, Jasper war dafür verantwortlich, Menschen zu verwandeln und die Neugeborenen mit seiner Gabe zu kontrollieren. Keiner von ihnen sagte mir damals, was das für eine Gabe war, ich fand das erst heraus, als Char und du aufgetaucht seid. Edward betonte immer wieder, dass Jasper es gewohnt war, Menschen- statt Tierblut zu trinken und dass er es deswegen schwer hatte, unter Menschen zu leben. Er wiederholte immer und immer wieder, wie gefährlich Jasper wäre, wie gefährlich alle Vampire waren, die Menschenblut tranken", ich hielt kurz inne, nachdem ich ihm all das gesagt hatte, bevor ich mit einem etwas anderem Thema fortfuhr.

"Das erste Mal, als ich Carlisle und Esme getroffen habe, erklärten sie mir einiges über Vampire. Das war der Tag, an dem ich erfuhr, dass topasfarbene Augen bedeuteten, dass die Vampire Tierblut tranken, während Vampire mit blutroten Augen sich von Menschenblut ernährten und das die schwarzen Augen bedeuten, dass der Vampir entweder durstig ist oder Wut oder Lust fühlte. Ich erinnerte mich, dass ihr alle bei unserem ersten Treffen im Park blutrote Augen hattet. Über die Jahre hatten Jaspers Augen entweder eine blutrote, eine topas Farbe oder eine Farbe, die irgendwo dazwischen lag, vermutlich wegen dem Wechsel seiner Ernährung. Char und du, ihr hattet immer blutrote Augen, aber ich habe euch dreien immer vertraut und das hat sich auch nicht geändert, nachdem ich wusste, wofür eure Augenfarbe steht."

"Du hattest nie Angst vor uns?" stellte Peter nach meiner kleinen Ansprache fest. "Nicht einmal, während der gesamten Zeit, in der wir zu dir kamen?" Er schien davon etwas schockiert zu sein.

"Nun, als ihr aufgetaucht sein, nachdem der Strom abgestellt worden war und auch die anderen Rechnungen nicht bezahlt waren, war Jasper so wütend, und zu sehen, wie seine Augen von topas zu schwarz wechselten, war ein großer Schock, aber ich hatte nie Angst vor ihm." versuchte ich zu erklären. Das war das einzige Mal gewesen, wo Jasper mich hätte erschrecken können, aber ich hatte trotzdem keine Angst.

"Ich denke, irgendwo in meinem Inneren wusste ich, dass der Farbwechsel seiner Augen gegen meine Mutter gerichtet war, nicht gegen mich, weil sie die Rechnungen nicht bezahlt hatte. Ich weiß nicht, woher ich das wusste, aber ich wusste einfach, dass er mich nie verletzen würde!"

"Und was ist mit Char und mir?" wollte Peter wissen. Er hielt an einem Park in Port Angeles an.

"Nun, Char war immer süß und lieb zu mir", begann ich mit Char, als wir ausstiegen. Da ich kein Ziel ausmachen konnte, dachte ich, dass wir wohl spazieren würden. "Das einzige Mal, dass ich vor ihr Angst hatte war, als wir an meinem sechszehnten Geburtstag shoppen waren." Ich pausierte kurz und nach einem Moment merkte er, dass ich ihn nur aufzog und begann zu kichern. "Die Massen an Kleidung, die sie zusammensammelte und herumtrug und mich kaufen lies, machten mir etwas Angst, aber die Zeit, die ich mit Char, dir oder Jasper verbringen konnte, machte immer Spaß. Auch wenn ich sie nicht wirklich kannte, da ihr nur sporadisch aufgetaucht seid, fühlte sie sich doch immer wie eine große Schwester an. Es fühlt sich immer noch so an. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich euch auch weiterhin in meinem Leben behalten kann."

"Und was ist mit mir?" wollte Peter zu seiner eigentlichen Frage vordrängen. "Ich war erschrocken als Char und ich nach dir sehen wollten und du weg warst. Deine Mutter war auch nicht da und wir konnten erkennen, dass ihr schon seit Monaten fort wart. Ich bin mir sicher, deine Mutter wird ausflippen, wenn sie sieht, in welchem Zustand dein Zimmer ist. Sie wird sofort wissen, dass jemand da war, nachdem ihr fortgegangen seid."

"Petey!" Ich verwendete wieder seinen Spitznamen vom Vortag. "Ich habe eine Notiz hinterlassen, bevor ich ging, sie lag auf dem Bett. Meine Mutter ging am gleichen Tag wie ich und ich denke nicht, dass sie vor ihrem Flug nochmal zurückging, also hatte ich keine Angst, dass sie sie finden könnte. Ich hatte die Notiz an 'Major' adressiert, da ich Jaspers Namen nicht kannte und am Bett liegen gelassen. Ihr hättet sie finden müssen, wenn sie noch da war. Ich wollte nie, dass ihr euch aufregt." Ich holte tief Luft und hoffte, dass er mir glauben würde.

"Hattest du je Angst vor mir?" er wollte es also wirklich wissen. Ich hätte es riskieren und raten können, warum, aber ich wollte nicht. Ich wollte ihm einfach nur die Wahrheit sagen.

"Nein", verkündete ich. Ich zögerte kein bisschen, da es die absolute Wahrheit war. "Ich hatte nie Angst. Nicht, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, nicht während der ganzen Jahre, in denen du zu mir kamst, und auch nicht, als ich erfuhr, dass du Menschenblut trinkst. Niemals!"

"Wirklich?" Er schien erstaunt zu sein.

"Ja, wirklich!" ich drehte mich zu ihm und lächelte. Wir standen in einem Bereich des Gartens, umgeben von einer wunderschönen Blumenvielfalt. "Ich erinnere mich an einmal, als du alleine aufgetaucht bist. Ich war entsetzt. Es war mein Freshman Jahr an der High School und ging gerade nach Hause, als einige der älteren Schüler mir folgten und mich umkreisten." Ich wartete, nachdem ich ihn knurren hörte, aber das erschreckte mich nicht. Ich legte meine Hand an seinen Arm und wartete, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. "Es versetzte mich in Schrecken, als ich herausfand, was sie dachten und dennoch, als ich zu Hause war und du wieder weg warst, konnte ich nicht aufhören, an das zu denken, was sie beinahe getan hätten, aber als du da warst, fühlte ich mich sicher. Ich wusste, mein großer Bruder würde mich beschützen. Ich verstand damals nicht, woher du wusstest, dass ich dich in diesem Moment brauchte, aber immer, wenn beinahe etwas Schreckliches passiert wäre, warst du da. Manchmal waren auch Char oder Jasper dabei, aber du warst immer da, bevor etwas Schreckliches passieren konnte."

Ich hörte schließlich auf zu reden und realisierte, das die Sonne angefangen hatte zu scheinen. Es war den ganzen Tag über wolkig gewesen, aber jetzt kam die Sonne durch und ich sah Peter, meinen großen Bruder, an und merkte, wie seine marmorne Haut im Sonnenlicht glitzerte. Durch die Reflektion der Sonne konnte ich auch seine Narben erkennen. Diese Narben zeigten mir, wie viel er und auch mein Engel überlebt hatten. Ich wusste, sie hatten beide das Grauen von Marias Armee überlebt und ich konnte noch nicht mal die Hälfte aller Geschichten.

Ich war ehrlich gesagt überrascht, als ich sah, dass Peter ein kurzärmliges Shirt trug und dadurch seine Narben sichtbar waren. Ich bemerkte, dass Jasper und Peter normalerweise immer Shirts mit langen Ärmeln trugen, vermutlich um die Narben zu verdecken. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, lehnte mich gegen Peter und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulte. Ich fühlte mich bei ihm sicher, so wie bei meinem Engel und Char. Ich hoffte nur, dass Peter und ich nach diesem schönen Nachmittag und Abend für lange Zeit Freunde bleiben konnten. Ich wollte meinen großen Bruder nicht verlieren.

Wir blieben noch eine Weile stehen und sahen der Sonne beim untergehen zu. Ich sah zu Peter und merkte, dass er telefonierte. Ich hatte es nicht läuten gehört und hatte definitiv nicht mitbekommen, wie er ranging. Er musste bemerkt haben, dass ich ihn beobachtete, denn er sah mich kurz an und beendete das Telefonat. Ich dachte, ich sah wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, war mir aber nicht ganz sicher.

"Wir müssen nach Hause Prinzessin", meinte Peter und führte mich zurück zum Truck.

"Okay", seufzte ich. Ich wollte aber weder Edward noch Alice begegnen. "Wir fahren doch nicht zu den Cullens, oder?"

"Nein, Char und Jasper warten bei dir zu Hause", antwortete Peter, ohne seinen Blick von der Straße abzuwenden, auch wenn das Fahren nicht seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Meines Wissens nach, konnten Vampire sehr viele Dinge gleichzeitig machen. Er könnte das Auto wahrscheinlich blind lenken und wäre trotzdem sicherer unterwegs als ein Mensch.

"Danke", murmelte ich. Ich wusste, er konnte mich verstehen, auch wenn ich mich selbst kaum hören konnte. Anstatt zu antworten, zog er mich einfach näher zu sich. Ich war bei meinem großen Bruder sicher und ich war glücklich.

Die restliche Fahrt verbrachten wir in angenehmer Stille. Ich blieb ganz nahe an Peter und er legte einen Arm um meine Schulter.

Als wir zu meinem Haus kamen, sah ich, dass Char und mein Engel schon vorm Eingang auf uns warteten.


End file.
